Ever Green
by Wallcifur
Summary: Wally is kidnapped at school by criminal medihuman, Evander Greene  Ever Green .  Evander had recently escaped prison and is looking for revenge against the forensic scientist Barry Allen who provided the key piece of evidence that put him behind bars.


******Title: Ever Green  
>Chapter: 1<br>Words: 1444 (Not including this)  
>Rating: Teen for language and violence<br>Summary: Wally is kidnapped at school by criminal medihuman, Evander Greene (Ever Green). Evander had recently escaped prison and is looking for revenge against the forensic scientist Barry Allen who provided the key piece of evidence that put him behind bars. As his revenge he takes Wally.  
>Author: Black Eyed Kids<strong>****

**A/N 1**

**Hey there, My first Wally Fic. Wally is my favorite YJ member. There will be no Spitfire (Wally/Artemis) or Supermartian (Conner/Megan) pairings.**

************Wally West sat in his fourth hour study habits class, ear buds in and writing down his homework.

Secretly though, the ear buds were actually a disguised version of his com-link, and his team mates weren't aware he had it and it was on.

"Poor Bay-Watch" Artemis' slightly sarcastic voice said from the com.

"It is very unfortunate that Kid Flash could not be on this mission with us" Kaldur's voice held a tiny ounce of disappointment.

"Apparently, the Flash found out KF —Kaldur bad guy behind you— had skipped school last Monday" Rob informed, his voice was followed by an explosion shortly after.

A pant, " Robin, someone has spotted your location, I heard there thoughts" Megan's voice sounded strained.

"Thank— found the bomb" Wally heard a ticking noise that stopped, "Disarmed it" Rob told the team and Wally could just imagine the smile Rob was probably waring.

"Good jo—"

Wally's classroom door was kicked down and hit the linoleum floor of the classroom with a bang Wally was sure his team mates heard. "Shit!" Wally swore when he saw three goons enter the classroom two armed, and the third was Evander Greene a medihuman his uncle put away as Barry Allen. He had heard that Evander had escaped prison but Barry told him not to worry, convinced that Evander would be half way to New Mexico. Wally knew his uncle was wrong and knew that Evander must be here for him, looking for revenge against his uncle.

"Baywatch! Why do you have your com on! At school?" Artemis snapped venomously. Wally ignored her and kept his eyes glued on the goons and Evander.

Several kids started screaming once the initial shock wore off, "KF? why are people screaming, KF!" Robs voice was panic stricken.

"Shut it brats!" Evander yelled, and his goons set off a couple warning shots.

'Oh god no' Megan must have mentally connected them and was using the com at the same time because she spoke is his head. Wally looked over at his student teacher, who was getting up from his seated position.

"NO !" Wally screamed as his student teacher made an attempt to snatch one of the guns but was shot and killed in the process.

'KID! WHATS HAPPENING! KID' Kaldur yelled mentally in panic.

'Wally! ANSWER US' Conner snarled, panicked scared and angry.

'Oh god...oh god...HES DEAD.'

Several mental gasps filled his head, 'How many others are dead?' Conner asked mentally.

Wally didn't respond and just stared as a pool of crimson blood surrounded head.

'Wall—'

"Give us Wally West and we won't kill every single one of you" Evander said with a sick Cheshire cat like smile.

'He wants...me' Wally's mental voice shook slightly.

'We heard, Wally—' Megan began but Wally's voice speaking to Evander cut her off.

"I'm Wally," He got up from his desk and put his hands up in surrender, "I'll go with you just don't hurt anyone else" Evander's goons grabbed Wally.

'WALLY! NO YOU IDIOT! RUN NOW RUN!' Rob screamed and begged but Wally ignored his best friend and allowed himself to be dragged out of the classroom, out of the school and into a black van. 

* * *

><p>Robin's mind went blank as he heard Wally hand himself over.<p>

'Wally...no...WALLY ! GODDAMNIT!' His mind screamed through the mental link.

'Rob' Wally's mental connection was weak, he was getting to far out of Megan's connection, and the Com-link must have been left behind in the class room.

'Megan! don't lose connection with him!' Robin snapped his mental voice full of authority, as he began to run through the basement of the court room in search of the rest of his team.

'R-Robin, I can't...He's getting to fa-'

'IT HURTS! GOD MAKE IT STOP!' Wally's mental scream of pair was clear as day and had Robin falling apart at the seams.

'Wally hang in there were going to find you' the acrobat made his way past stacks of files as fast as he could, 'Guys where are you!' Robin asked as he made a quick turn.

'Rob—'

The boy wonders masked eyes widened with fear as Megan lost the telepathic link to the speedster.

'We're over here' Artemis' mental voice was weak and shocked.

One of his teammates banged on a crate in front of him, he vaulted himself over it and landed in between Kaldur and Artemis, both of who looked saddened and pale.

Looking to Conner whose face held no emotion and Megan who was crying he set the com in his ear to connect with the justice league.

"Batman, Anyone, we have a situation" Robins gaze went to the ground beneath at his feet when he felt tears sneak out of his eyes.

"Whats wrong? Is someone hurt" It was Superman who replied a moment later, his voice sounded concerned but Robin couldn't be sure.

The acrobat let out a shaky sigh and carded a hand through his raven hair, "KF, he's been kidnapped" he responded.

For a moment Robin only received dead silence, "I was told he wasn't on the missi—"

Conner, having super hearing, heard the whole conversation and stalked over to Robin and yanked the com from his ear and put it into his own, "He wasn't on the mission!" Conner's hands were in fists, "He wasn't kidnapped as Kid Flash! He was kidnapped as a civilian! NOW DO SOMETHING! TRACK HIM! CALL BATMAN! DO ANYTHING." Conner yelled rage filled into the com-link.

"Do not yell at me Super boy. Now calm down—"

"CALM DOWN! No! I won't not until you get off your ass and help us find WALLY." Conner yelled his voice trembling with anger and the urge to rip everything in sight apart.

He turned off the com-link, not giving Superman to respond about his behaviour, and handed it back to Robin

Was Robin whelmed? Yes he was officially whelmed. "Let's get to Central City" Conner stated not leaving the team any option to object, as if they would. Robin nodded in agreement and followed Conner out of the basement and out of the court.

AT THE SAME EXACT MOMENT (WITH WALLY)

The speedster was brutally shoved into the arms of an awaiting criminal, that sat in the back of the van. Now that Wally and the goon's were out of the school and away from innocent students, he started to struggle. The man holding him grabbed an arm that was making an attempt to punch the criminal and twisted it behind his back painfully.

"Let. GO!" the speedster shouted then started to vibrate in an attempt to make his arm pass through the hold the man had.

"Shut the kid up!" Evander Greene snapped, as he got into the passenger seat of the van and signalled the driver to take of to who knows where.

'Wally...no...WALLY! GODDAMNIT!' Rob yelled telepathically in his head just as the criminal holding him captured in his arms used his free hand to cover Wally's mouth and silence him.

Kicking out and hitting the wall of the van he simultaneously bit down on the criminals hand, hard.

"RAGH- YOU BRAT!" The criminal shouted and pulled his hand away.

Pulling himself out of the distracted criminals grasp, the speedster made his way to the vans back doors, not caring that if he got there he'd have to jump out of a moving vehicle (he'd done worse).

The speedster continued towards the doors despite the familiar sound of a taster clicking he heard. Electricity, burning and sharp, ran from the middle of his back to every inch of his body. He started to convulse and let out a pitiful cry of pain.

'IT HURTS! GOD MAKE IT STOP!' he mentally screamed since he found himself unable to speak from the pain. He soon heard Rob's voice in his head but another zap of the tazer had him slumping down onto his side, panting heavily.

'R-Rob'

Another Zap, "That's right brat! Cry out like a little girl!" The criminal whose hand Wally bit shouted when the speedster let out another cry of pain.

"Lance! Cut it out, I can't have you killin' the kid!" Evander growled out stopped the Criminal, named Lance, in his tracks.

Turning his heads to look at his abductors he let his cheek rest on the dirty van floor, "It's on the lowest voltage, It won't kill 'em, but It'll hurt like a bitch" Another shock had Wally passing out.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

**A/N 2**

**Hey there, hope you enjoyed! and yes angry Conner? uh okay I didn't know if he sweared but who gives a crap! and he had an outburst! I guess he does care about our little speedster! D'AWW!**

**Review please!**

**~Black Eyed Kids**


End file.
